mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser's Gnarly Party
Bowser's Gnarly Party is an unlockable board map hosted by Koopa Kid in Mario Party 4. Board description Bowser's Gnarly Party is a board map hosted by Koopa Kid and takes place over a giant lava pit. The board was created as a tribute to Bowser, and contains small statues of Bowser located around the board. In the center of the board, a giant statue of Bowser's shell can be seen in the lava. One of the main features of this board is the stone bridges located at certain junctions of the board. When a player arrives at these junctions, they are asked to precede with caution when crossing it. As they are crossing the bridge, it will start to crumble with every passing character. When the third player crosses the bridge, it will then crumble and reform at the opposite path. There are also giant statues of Bowser's head located around the board. When a player lands on one of the happening spaces located in front of the statues, the statue will release a breath of fire from its mouth, and burning the player in the process. The player will then lose one item Another main feature on this board is Bowser. Bowser can be found at random locations on this board while the star is in play. When a player passes Bowser, he will usually give them trouble by taking away half of their coins. Depending on the player's size, however, a differen event may occur with Bowser. Bowser will change spots once a plaer successfully purchases a star. Theme:Lava. Notable Characters and Events * Bowser - Bowser will appear at random sections of the board while the star is in play. When a player passes Bowser, he will typically take half of their coins away. However, if they pass Bowser while under the influence of a Mega Mushroom, then Bowser will challenge them to a special-type of mini-game. If the player loses the mini-game, then Bowser will take half of their coins. If the player wins the mini-game, then they will cause Bowser to temporarily disappear. Bowser will appear again and cause havoc once the player purchases a star. * 'Stone Bridges - At certain intersections on the board, there are stone bridges that lead to certain paths. When a player arrives at one of these bridges, they are asked to proceed with caution while crossing it. While the player is crossing the bridge, they will start to crumble and eventually fall apart once the third player crosses it. The bridge will then reform at the opposite path. ? Spaces * Bowser Statue - At the far corners of the board, there are two giant stone heads of Bowser. Located in front of the stone heads are three happening spaces. When a player lands on one of these happening spaces, the statue will spit fire out of its mouth, causing the player to get burned in the process. The player will then lose a random item. Category:Boards in Mario Party 4 Category:Fire-themed